En la playa
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: ¿A Mello no le agrada la playa? Quizás, si supiera los acontecimientos que sucederían ahí, ya no estaría tan seguro de eso. "Tal vez la playa no es tan mala después de todo..." /MxM.


Una tarde soleada, Linda, Beyond, Near, Mello y Matt habían acordado ir a una playa cercana de la ciudad donde vivían. El grupo de amigos solía ser bastante unido, todos estaban en el mismo salón de clases, cursaban ya segundo año de preparatoria, y habían estado juntos desde la primaria, siempre, en la misma escuela.

Mello, por su parte, renegaba internamente. Odiaba ir a la playa, no le gustaba que la arena se le pegara en la piel, ni bañarse en agua salada donde podría haber cualquier animal peligroso, además... No sabía nadar. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni a su mejor amigo, Matt. Esto le avergonzaba a sobremanera, y nunca se interesó en aprender, no lo consideraba importante.

Pero tendría que ir... Sus amigos le habían estado insistiendo desde semanas antes, y al final, terminó aceptando. Incluso Near, quién tenía la piel bastante sensible, había decidido ir.

Acomodó las cosas que llevaría en una mochila negra, y sin más, se dedicó a esperar, pues Matt pasaría pronto por él.

Después de esperar un rato, divisó el auto rojo de Matt por su ventana, tomó sus cosas y salió sin muchos ánimos de su casa.

—¿Los demás ya están allá? –Le preguntó a su amigo, en lo que subía al auto.

—Probablemente... Quita esa cara, estoy seguro que nos divertiremos. –Matt volteó a verlo y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, a lo que Mello rodó los ojos, antes de que Matt arrancara el auto.

¿Por qué sonreía tanto? Es algo que Mello siempre había pensado, sin embargo, no le daba demasiada importancia, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que le gustaba demasiado esa sonrisa en particular. Si bien Linda también solía sonreír mucho, su amigo pelirrojo tenía algo especial en esa sonrisa que lo hacía volverse loco. ¿En qué pensaba? Ya parecía una colegiala enamorada, y odiaba tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

Una vez el viaje en auto finalizó, ambos chicos bajaron, y trataron de divisar a los demás.

—Ahí están. –Dijo Mello, divisando a lo lejos el cabello inconfundible de Near.

—Vamos. –Matt le sonrió y se dirigieron al punto donde estaban sus amigos.

Linda y Beyond, por su parte, ya se encontraban bañándose en la cálida agua. Near estaba sentado bajo una sombrilla, leyendo un libro.

—¿Qué hay, Near? –Lo saludó Matt.

—Hola Matt, hola Mello. —El pequeño albino ni se molestó en voltear a verlos, seguía con los ojos clavados en el libro.

—Bola de pelos blanca... –Bufó Mello, en forma de "saludo" hacia Near. Ambos no se llevaban muy bien que se diga, pero igual se soportaban, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se querían como hermanos. Matt sabía eso, y admitía que algunas veces le daban algo de celos.

—Buenas tardes para ti también, Mello. –Contestó Near, el albino parecía no tener problemas al hablar y a la vez seguir leyendo su libro

Linda y Beyond, al darse cuenta que ambos amigos ya habían llegado, salieron corriendo del agua para saludarlos.

—¡Que bueno que vinieron! Ya comenzaba a aburrirme sólo con "esta cosa". –Beyond señaló a Linda con el dedo y seguido, chocó los puños con Matt y Mello, en forma de saludo.

—¡Oye! –Linda le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Beyond, éste se quejó y la miró de forma fulminante.

—Esos dos nunca cambiarán... –Murmuró Mello, observando a los otros dos.

—Tienes razón... –Le dijo Matt, al igual que él, observando a Linda y Beyond pelear e insultarse entre sí. — ¿No entrarás al agua? –Preguntó, cambiando de tema. Fijó sus ojos en los de Mello y le sonrió.

—No tengo ganas. –Contestó, aburridamente.

—Por favor, no quiero entrar sólo con Beyond y Linda. –Matt puso cara de cachorro mojado, sabía que Mello no se resistía a esa cara, y algunas veces usaba eso a su favor.

—Maldita sea, tú y tu estúpida cara... De acuerdo. –Rodó los ojos y miró a Matt con fastidio.

—¡Muy bien! –Matt no esperó ni un segundo más y se quitó la camiseta. Mello, por alguna razón, se le quedó viendo de forma no muy discreta.

Una vez reaccionó, se sonrojó levemente. ¿Por qué se había quedado mirándolo de esa forma? Habían sido amigos por años, y lo había visto sin camiseta cientos de veces. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? Si algo era seguro, es que ya no eran los mismos niños "inocentes" de antes...

Mello se quitó su camiseta y siguió a Matt al mar, tenía que distraerse con otra cosa y no quedarse viéndolo como idiota.

Estuvieron un buen rato jugando en el agua cerca de la orilla, lanzándose agua entre sí o jugándose bromas.

De un momento a otro, Mello se quedó serio de repente. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la planta del pie, y seguido, lo levantó para ver que era, encontrándose con un vidrio levemente enterrado.

Matt lo miró preocupado y lo ayudó a salir del agua. Al parecer, el agua salada sólo lograba que el corte doliera más. De suerte, Matt traía en su mochila una venda, la cual utilizó para que dejara de salir sangre de la herida.

Mello observaba como su amigo le vendaba el pie con delicadeza, tratando de no lastimarlo. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera sólo con él? Estaba seguro que si fuera Linda u otra persona la que se cortara, no ayudaría de tal manera.

—¿Ya no te duele tanto? –Le preguntó Matt.

—No. –Contestó secamente.

—Iré por unos helados, ya vuelvo. –Matt le sonrió antes de dirigirse a un puesto cercano de helados que había por ahí.

Compró uno de fresa para él, y otro de chocolate para Mello, pues sabía que era su sabor favorito.

Mello, por su parte, se sentía demasiado confundido. ¿Veía a Matt simplemente cómo un amigo? Estaba seguro que era algo más, simplemente no sabía qué.

Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea que Matt ya tenía desde mucho antes sus sentimientos hacia él claros, pero no decía nada por temor. Temor a ser rechazado y que la amistad se acabara. No quería tirar a la basura tantos buenos años de momentos y aventuras juntos. No, no se arriesgaría de esa manera.

Una vez que Matt llegó con ambos helados, se sentó junto a Mello y sonriéndole, le pasó el de chocolate.

—Gracias... –Murmuró, en un tono apenas audible.

—No hay por qué. –Le sonrió, sabía que para Mello no era muy normal decir "gracias" ó "por favor" por lo que esas simples palabras, significaban mucho para él.

El Sol comenzaba a ponerse, dando inicio a un hermoso atardecer. Las nubes comenzaron a tornarse color anaranjado con leves tonos de rosa. El mar se veía increíblemente calmo y la playa ya comenzaba a quedar vacía.

Matt volteó su vista hacia Mello y se quedó mirándolo, contemplándolo. Ambos estaban algo alejados de los demás, en un lugar no muy a la vista, y el ambiente era bastante agradable. ¿Y si se arriesgaba a decirle? Tenía miedo de ser rechazado, pero a la vez, tenía algo de esperanza en ser correspondido, ya que con él Mello era bastante diferente a como lo era con los demás. Tomó algo de valor y dispuesto a quitarse ese peso de encima de una vez por todas, rompió el agradable silencio en el que se encontraban, escuchándose únicamente el ruido de las olas chocando contra la orilla.

—Mello. –Lo llamó.

—¿Qué? –Contestó el rubio.

—Yo... Es que... –Mello miró a su amigo pelirrojo extrañado. ¿Por qué se veía tan nervioso?

Por su parte, Matt no podía articular palabra alguna. Estaba demasiado nervioso, jamás creyó que sería tan difícil decir dos simples palabras. Pero su "plan" no salió como esperaba... Un impulso por besar a su amigo lo asaltó, y en vez de decir alguna palabra, simplemente lo besó.

Al caer en cuenta de lo que había echo, estuvo esperando un empujón o golpe, pero para su sorpresa, nada de eso llegó. En cambio, fue correspondido tímidamente, con las manos de Mello posándose sobre su cintura.

El rubio aún no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Matt, su amigo, lo estaba besando. Por alguna razón que aún no comprendía, eso le gustaba. Sentir sus cálidos labios color carmín, inundando sus sentidos y haciendo que perdiera la noción del tiempo, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Porque en ese momento, sólo existían ellos dos.

Al demonio que ambos fueran hombres. Al diablo lo que pudieran llegar a decir los demás. Eso no les importaba en ese instante.

Después de todo, la playa no había estado tan mal... Tal vez, ahora incluso le gustaría ir más seguido, después de lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo no podría gustarle más aquel lugar?


End file.
